Predators
by twerri02
Summary: Ever wonder why Edward couldn't read Bella's mind? What made her so different from other humans? Maybe it's because she isn't human…
1. Chapter 1 - Dark Beauty

**"Dark Beauty"**

**DPOV**

Atlanta's club Scarlet.

According to the neon sign outside – it was the place to be. At first I would have easily agreed to that statement because I had come here with the intentions of loosening up. Maybe it would have even helped in forgetting about the brunette teenager back in Mystic Falls. After the craziness that I had faced, I decided that I deserved this…

All that high school drama seemed too trivial. I was twenty four and instead of living my life – I was pining away after my little brother's girl.

Still I was here and I was surrounded by a sea of different girls - all fighting for a dance with me but I paid them no mind.

My eyes were now trained on the dark haired girl across the room. Sexily dressed in a tight black tank top and skin tight leather pants that clung to her hour-glass figure like a second skin. Matching with this was the black leather jacket she wore and the knee high lace up heeled boots.

She was by herself, using the thin red straw to swirl the alcohol in the glass – an expressionless look in her graven eyes. She ran her fingers through her thick black tresses and her eyebrows furrowed when pursing her lips, uninterested at the poor but clearly hopeless guy that was hitting on her.

I decided to be her savior.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late" just for measure and for pleasure, I bent down to kiss her cheek. I was momentarily distracted by the sweet strawberry scent that surrounded her and overwhelmed my senses.

Thankfully, I didn't come across as stupid because before her brown eyes widened in surprise, she composed herself and then leaned into me, "You kept me waiting too long" she replied with a meaningful yet secretive smirk. Her whispered voice was almost as alluring at her beauty – husky and compelling.

The young boy must have gotten the message because he had trailed off.

The dark haired beauty turned to me with a grateful smile, "Thank you" her brown eyes held a glint that I could not comprehend, "You really didn't have to do that" she murmured and I was simply mesmerized by the seductive way her lips brushed against each other as she spoke.

"It's my job to protect the damsels in distress" I replied playfully.

Surprisingly a grin broke through when she spun around her chair, fully angled towards me, "Well, do I get to know my dark knight's name?" she toyed and I tried not to look down at her obvious cleavage.

Instead, I placed my hand onto the bar's counter next to her so it could give me leverage as I leaned in, "Dark knight huh?"

"Seemed fitting" she shrugged.

Offering my other hand, I revealed, "Damon Salvatore at your serve ma'am"

"I'm Isabella Swan" she accepted my hand and her unexpected warmth only piqued the burning desire I felt for her.

"If I get a nickname you should get one too"

The most delicious blush tainted her cheeks and I felt a different desire wash through me as I tried to focus on her words, "What will mine be?" she wondered.

I leaned in so I could brush my lips next to her ear, "Bellezza buio" **(Dark beauty)**

She shivered but then moved her head back to ask, "You're Italian?"

"You understood me?" I was taken aback and impressed by her unexpected knowledge.

"Non mi sottovalutare" **(Don't underestimate me)** she replied, only surprising me further.

There was something in her gleaming eyes that I could not comprehend but as much as I wanted to keep talking to her. I knew I had to stop. I couldn't afford to get any more attached.

"It's too loud in here" I yelled, "How about we take this outside?"

For a moment I thought she was going to refuse but a fierce determination fired up in her gleaming eyes as she hopped off the stool. With a wide grin, she nodded, "Anything you want"

_I liked the sound of that…_

I then offered my arm to her but before making a move, the silver glint caught my eye, "Interesting necklace"

Her own gaze flickered to my hand before she smirked, "Interesting ring" she cleverly retorted and I was surprised that she'd caught my daylight ring under the dark strobe lights.

"Shall we?"

"We shall"

…and with that, she took my arm and allowed me to lead her rthough the other humans. What she didn't know was that she was allowing me to take her life.

**A/N: What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2 - It Was Time

**"It was time"**

**DPOV**

Once the back door slammed shut behind us, I grabbed my dark beauty by the waist and helped her down the steps. She released the most adorable giggle before I set her back on her feet. "Well that was unnecessary" she smirked at me, playfully smacking my chest.

"Just trying to impress you" I joked.

She took a step towards me and looked me dead in the eye, "Oh believe me when I say that you already do"

It felt so natural to wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest. It felt so normal that it actually scared me but I pushed the guilt and regret away when focusing on my target, "Sorry about that – I just couldn't stand the noise"

"What about the girls clawing their way to you?" her amused gaze was now trained on her fingers which now trailed up my chest.

I peered down at her, "Were you stalking me?" I teased.

"No" her tone was raised an octave and her creamy skin was tainted with a delectable pink due to her embarrassment, "I was just observing…" she defended herself in a timid whisper when peeking up at me from her eyelashes. When looking back down, the eyelashes brushed across her skin gently.

"That's what all the stalkers say" I taunted her and she only smirked. Something seemed to be bothering her thoughts so I tried to distract her, "I like it like this"

"What?" she blinked up at me.

I grinned, "The privacy" my tone fell serious as I darkly murmured, "Just me and you"

It was time.

I couldn't prolong this any further…

Wrapping one arm around her waist, I pulled her close to me which only made her cheeks flush once again. The blood was hot as it pumped through her veins with her excitement but in the process my own excitement had overtaken my reasoning and rationality.

When my stare landed on the pumping vein under her jugular, I felt myself lose control and the fangs extend as they gently pricked at my bottom lip, yearning for escape. Not able to hold it in anymore, I bared my sharp incisors with a low snarl and silently awaited her fear.

**BPOV**

Finally we were getting somewhere…

I could tell he was waiting for my scream or for the terror to settle in my eyes but instead; I smirked when peering up at him through my thick eyelashes. This gave me the great satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen with confusion and surprise but instead of questioning it, he lunged at me with his fangs.

What he didn't expect is the blow at his chest which sent him to the other side of the wall. He released a groan but was quick to regain himself when rushing towards me.

Flicking my wrist, I captured the stake that shot out from my sleeve but as I reached out to drive it through him, he gripped my wrist and twisted it. Biting back my anguished groan, I let the stake drop and had to take the pain of the kick to my stomach causing me to crash onto the trashcans.

I was angered when I tasted copper in my mouth, "You wanna dance Salvatore?" I chuckled, pushing myself up from the ground and using the wall for support.

"What are you?" he seethed and I tried to ignore the hurt and betrayal icing, his blue orbs.

Taking advantage of his distracted thoughts, I threw a punch but he was quick in capturing my angered fist before it could hit his jaw. He leaned in so that our lips were only inches apart as he repeated, "What are you?"

Using my other fist, I attacked his other side but he caught that arm too before pulling me onto his chest. My back now pressed up onto his chest as he gripped me tightly, stilling my movements.

Still I didn't give up…

I spun around and threw a high kick to his waist but he caught my foot and threw me again. This time my head hit the hard brick wall and there was no fighting back when the blackness hit me.

**-XxxxxX-**

I blinked into the bright light, streaming through the window and assaulting my eyes. The burn had me groaning and rolling over as I buried myself further into the familiar musky scent that was concealed within the soft silk sheets. My fingers gently slipped through them with every move that I made. Only this soft indulgence was halted with the raging pound knocking on my head as the memories flooded through…

_Atlanta….Hunting…Clubbing…Strobe lights…Leather…Dark hair… Blue eyes…Vampire._

Whipping up, I rolled over the bed and coiled into a crouch on the floor.

An involuntary hiss rippled through my trembling lips when I met the all too familiar bright blue eyes. Silver specks flecked in his angered eyes when he moved towards me. Each step was a warning and had me straightening up as I readied myself for his inevitable attack.

I still felt slightly weak from his attack which made it easy for him to grab my shoulder and throw me back to the bed, "Sit down" he ordered.

Ignoring him, I stood up once again but he blurred over to me and pushed me back down, "Stubborn much?" he glared at me and I forced myself to glower back, instead of trailing down to the panes of his muscled chest.

He tilted his head to the side with a ghost of a smirk, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

**A/N: So many possibilities…any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Want Answers

**"I want answers"**

**A/N: Urgh – dreary Mondays – how about an update to cheer you up?**

It turns out the answer to his question was to tie my hands behind me and onto the headboard, making any attempt of escape futile. He then pulled up a chair opposite the bed and sat down, facing me, "I want answers" he demanded with piercing eyes boring into mine.

I smirked, not wanting him to know that I was worried as I cleverly remarked, "Well we don't always get what we want"

He blurred towards me, sitting on my side as he glowered, "I'd watch my mouth if I was you" he threatened, "You are the one that is tied up" he pointed out but I maintained my poker face. My silence only seemed to excite him further because he leaned in and I was anxious with the tangible hum in the thickening atmosphere, "Actually…" his throaty voice was hoarse as he hovered above me, "I like you like this" he gulped, "Imagine the fun we could have…" his fingers caressed my cheek and I angrily jerked my knee.

I smirked when he doubled over and crashed onto the ground, spluttering as the pain shot through his crotch. It didn't last long because within seconds he had pulled himself off the floor and was resting his palms on his thighs, "I like a girl with spunk" he glanced up to me darkly.

"Why haven't you killed me?" I mused, still conflicted over that thought.

Finally, he straightened up with another audible groan, "I told you, I want answers"

"Who says you're gonna get them?" my menacing glare rested on his retreating form, watching as he walked towards the chai and taking his place there once again.

"I have my ways" he smirked with a mischievous gleam.

I laughed, "If you're talking about compulsion – you can forget that"

His bright blue shadowed, "You know a lot" he got up from the seat once again and took cautious steps towards me, "How is that?"

I found his whole 'I'm-a-scary-vampire' act very amusing which he could probably read on my face as I joked, "A magician never reveals his secrets"

"Are you really comparing yourself to a magician?" he offered a dry laugh.

Not breaking our eye contact, I shuffled my wrists once again, "Watch my newest trick" I teased before revealing my freed hands with a pleased smile.

"You little-" he growled wanting to leap into an attack.

Taking in the space between us, I knew I couldn't afford to fight him physically so I reached out my palm. Thousand shots of both pain and warmth radiated on my palm and I watched as he crashed back onto the bookshelf on the far side of the bedroom.

Disregarding the guilt and remorse that nagged onto me, I sent him one last fleeting glance, "And now I disappear…"

Knowing that I needed to leave, I rushed out the room and trailed down the stairs. However, just as I was about to head towards the exit, I froze when looking into the expressive dark midnight blue eyes that were filled with conflicting emotions when taking in my form.

"Katerina?"

**A/N: Obviously Isabella is caught up in her history…Thank you all for your amazing respeonse to this story – gonna be a dribble fanfic. Always wanted to do one – similar to Inception…anyway thanks for the support – please review and tell me what you think or what you want…**


	4. Chapter 4 - i Would Get My Answers

**"I would get my answers"**

**A/N: Hey guys…sorry for the long wait. It's been a terrible week. I just lost my grandmother and I haven't been feeling well, plus I had an exam…Not been good at all…**

**Hope you will forgive me and I hope this update makes up for it.**

It was only a fraction of a second before I had gripped her neck between my two nimble but capable fingers. Another second passed where I ignored her shocked gasp and the smash of the mug that she had dropped before I finally noticed the thrumming heartbeat and the sound of her pulsing veins and rushing blood. "You're human" I gasped.

The shock caused me to loosen my hold on her when an arm was wrapped around my neck, pulling me so I could stumble back with him. "You're human" I stuttered out again, ignoring the choked tone caused by Damon's tight grasp on me.

Finally the girl got over her confusion as understanding settled within her wide blue eyes, "I-I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena" she pleaded, wanting for me to believe her but I couldn't find it in myself to look past her looks.

She shared the same long dark coffee brown hair although she had straightened hers, making her look younger. The same lapis lazuli eyes stared back at me, but instead of the maliciousness pebbling them, there was certain warmth melting within the blue orbs.

"Elena…" testing the name between my lips only made me believe her more. I wanted to take a closer look but the strong arms were still straining me so I pushed back, shrugging him away, "Get off me!" I exclaimed in great frustration.

There was obviously more to this story and I would get my answers.

Again my senses picked up when her scent was then mingled with the new delicious aroma of coffee and fresh croissants as well as chocolate donuts. Along with this, I picked up the smell of freshly squeezed orange juice and cranberry juice – my favorite **(A/N: mine too – don't judge)**

Suddenly my anger was dissipated with my hunger…

"Mmm… something smells good" I admitted and pushed past them and walked towards the kitchen, following the appetizing scents.

There was no hesitation as both followed after me and I heard Elena say, "Damon made breakfast"

This surprised me as the vampire didn't exactly seem like the domestic type of guy but sure enough, I found the breakfast that was laid out on the dining table. My hunger only became more prominent with the sight and I could only amount my hunger to the use of my power and energy.

I needed to refuel.

Not waiting for an invitation, I placed three donuts and two croissants on my plate before pouring myself a cup of coffee. I then took my seat and began to eat, ignoring their amused and disbelieving stares.

"Please, help yourself" Damon's sarcastically commented when sitting opposite me.

I swallowed the food before shrugging, "It's the least you can do after trying to kill me" I challenged with a hitched eyebrow.

"You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into" he returned with a knowing smile, "Question is, why did you follow me…?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

I smirked and took another bite of my donut, "Suicide mission?"

"Why fight back?" he snapped and reached over to pick out a croissant. He then began to rip off smaller bits of it and popping it in his mouth.

Ignoring how I liked the way his lips moved, I turned my attention to the Young timid girl and pointed to her, "Katerina's descendant?" I guessed.

She nodded in confirmation, "I'm Elena" she repeated and cautiously took a seat next to Damon, "Elena Gilbert" she elaborated before calmly informing, "A doppelganger"

The word was enough to make me lose my appetites as I dropped the cutlery onto the table, "Of course" my tongue pushed at the inside of my mouth as I fell deep in thought. I could tell they were waiting for my own introduction and some kind of explanation and I knew it would be okay.

"Isabella Swan…" I stuck out my hand for her but was surprised when she actually accepted it. Reading the trust seeping into her doubtful eyes I revealed my own secret, "Vampire hunter"

**A/N: Most of you may be wondering – is she one of the five? Answer: Kinda…**

**Love TV shows like Heroes (sci-fi nerd for life and proud) and love playing about with powers so I wanted to make Bella more special…make her less vulnerable and more badass…**


	5. Chapter 5 - What Do You Want To Know

**"What do you want to know?"**

**A/N: THANK YOU all to my reviewers and those who passed on their condolences. I really appreciate the kind words. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter…**

"A hunter?" both of them asked simultaneously. Both their eyes bugging out of their sockets, though Damon was struck between amusement and fear.

At least he had the sense to be somewhat scared…

Picking up my coffee cup, I took a sip and then replied, "Don't look so surprised" I scolded, "Witches, werewolves" a small smirk emerged with the thought that I voiced, "Don't be surprised if Santa comes down your chimney"

Damon gave a small but humorless laugh, "So what's your deal?"

"I bait vampires and kill them" I answered keeping our gazes locked so I could have the amusement of watching him try and hide his shock.

He rested his elbows onto the table and clasped his hands together and rested his chin onto them as he asked, "That thing you did – upstairs?" he wondered with buried trepidation.

"One of my many tricks" I beamed.

He blinked for a few seconds before focusing back onto me and then leaning in, "What else can you do?" he narrowed his eyes at me, foolishly waiting for me reveal all my secrets.

I knew my silence was only taunting him, "That's for me to know…"

"I – "he had the audacity to raise his voice but then stopped, catching his mistake as he ordered, "We want answers"

"I don't talk to vampires" I snarled.

He didn't take too kindly to this because his blazing blue eyes were now only inches away from me as he gripped my chin forcibly, "Well you're gonna hav-"

"Damon" Elena interrupted his threat and I tried not to care when he visibly calmed down. His fingers ripped away from me and I kept my glare onto him as we both registered Elena's calming assurance, "It's okay"

"If you think I'm going to put your life in danger…" he spun around with a dark warning storming his darkened eyes.

I shook my head at the thought, "Her life is not in danger" I waited for him to face me as I threatened, "…yours however, is simply handing by a thread" I cautioned, hoping he would read into risk of an inevitable danger lurking ahead. If I wanted to, I could easily snap his neck but why was I hesitating…?

Damon then took what was supposed to be an intimidating step towards me but was stopped by the young innocent doppelganger, "Damon, it's fine" she assured him in her gentle tone.

"Keep your phone next to you" he finally spoke after silent deliberation. He then whipped his head around to glower at me with the message – 'try anything and you're dead'.

I however, paid him no mind and patiently waited as he trailed out of the house before turning my attention back to the intriguing enigma that I now learnt was Elena Gilbert. "What do you want to know?"

"Give me a second" she tried to gather her thoughts silently and I could see the conflict playing in her eyes. Unlike Katerina, Elena seemed more vulnerable – worrisome too. She obviously had a lot on her mind and maybe me being here was just driving her more insane.

Still, I couldn't help but feel somewhat angered by her love for the fangs, and as I continued to watch her, I found myself questioning her sanity, "You got a family?"

"Yes, why?" she seemed genuinely bewildered by my question.

I knew that Damon was still hanging outside the house, his frantic pacing was easily heard. I could even hear how his fingertips whispered against his sleek black tendrils when running his fingers through then in frustration. Still…I couldn't focus on that, I had other intentions, "Dad? Mum?"

"Both dead" she answered.

I tried not to feel sympathy but it still panged in my chest as I gritted through clenched teeth, "You're in care?"

"No" she shook her head and sighed deeply, "I'm eighteen and live with my brother" there was a gentleness in her tone and a loving warmth in her eyes when she mentioned her brother, "His name is Jeremy" she offered.

"Human, right?" I guessed, crossing my arms and resting them onto the table.

She confirmed my assumptions with an agreed nod, "Yeah"

"You want to protect him, right?" I prodded, my voice raising an octave while anger seeped through and was then threaded through my gritted words.

She didn't hesitate in answering, "Of course"

I snapped my head up to growl, "Well, hanging around with vampires is not going to help you" slamming my palms onto the table, I angrily shot up from my seat, "Or him?"

"Actually, having these vampires have saved me – protected me" she pathetically argued her case.

I stared at her in bewilderment - couldn't she see how messed up this was? How idiotic she sounded at that moment, "You look exactly like their ex-girlfriend!" I exclaimed, hoping she would find reason in my words but still she remained clueless. "How is that not messed up?" I exasperated and sighed when she flinched at my raised voice.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I tried a different approach. "Even if it is true that they protect you then you need to understand that they will only focus on keeping **you** safe. I doubt they care about those around you" I argued, "Sooner or later, your brother is going to pay the price for your mistake"

My words got to both of us.

I was reminded of my own mistakes whereas Elena now had crystal tears brimming as she bit down on her quivering lip, "You don't know tha-"

"How many people have you lost ever since those vampires walked into your life?" I snapped.

She shook her head emphatically, "You don't know what you're talking about"

Knowing fuily well that I couldn't get anything from her, I walk towards her and sat on the table as I pretended to be sympathetic when taking her hand in mine, "Elena…" I breathed and it wasn't long before the images flooded through;

_A young fierce girl who I found was called Vicki … young woman who I learnt was named Jenna…a short olive skinned girl with curly hair before another image was connected to it – an older woman who shared similar looks to the girl…preppy blonde girl who then transformed into a vampire's image….Lastly was an image of a young muscled teenage guy who also grew fangs._

I tore my fingers away from her with rage-filled eyes, "You're lying to me and worse…" taking in a shallow breath, I growled at her, "You're lying to yourself"

**A/N: Longer update which I hoped you enjoyed…**


	6. Chapter 6 - Why Do You Hate Them So Much

**"Why do you hate them so much?"**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Enjoy this one…**

"So what's your deal with Damon?" I circled her chair but then rested back onto my previous chair, "You don't seem like the type of girl to date Damon" I added with a small scoff. She seemed too sweet – too innocent for someone like Damon Salvatore.

She angrily shook her head, "I'm not". I could tell she was angry at me for verbally attacking her, with the way she had her fists on the table. Her glistening eyes were now glaring at the table before her when she replied in a low murmur, "I'm with Stefan"

"So was Katerina" I smirked but this obviously hit a nerve.

She snapped up and curled her lips into a readied snarl when scowling at me, "You know a lot"

"More than you could imagine" I pleasantly grinned, enjoying how I could make her squirm in her seat with my penetrating stare.

After a while, she grew tired of the lengthening silence and asked, "Why do you hate them so much?"

Part of me wanted to tell her everything because I somehow felt like I could but I ignored that and snapped, "Do you want to sit there and tell me that vampires are kind, caring and completely harmless?" my tone held a slight edge which hardened my seething and venomous words.

"Not all of them are terrible" she argued.

I jeered at her naivety, "First time I met Damon, he wanted to drain me" her eyes tightened when I sarcastically added, "Forgive me for not understanding his way of making new friends"

"Of course he's made mistakes!" she continued to defend him, "I'm sure you've made mistakes"

A growl rumbled in my chest with the underlying truth behind her words so I deflected this rage, "Don't compare me to them" I seethed, my fingernails digging into the wooden table. "I've never made mistakes that took away lives" my words rendered her speechless and clueless to my own inner turmoil.

She didn't know that I had just lied to her.

Wanting to avoid this any further, my finger traced the rim of the mug as I murmured, "So where is your dear boyfriend?"

"Stefan…" panic flashed across her dulled eyes when she glanced towards the door. It was a full minute before she finally answered, "H-he's out"

"I've heard stories about him" I kept my inquisitive gaze trained on her, "Ripper now recuperated" I mused then flickered my eyes up to her, "Is it true?"

She blinked, looking somewhat stunned, "What?"

"That he drinks from animals now" I wondered. Of course, I had encountered vampires that were 'vegetarians' but only Cold Ones. These other types of vampires seemed to be more inclined in drinking human blood.

"Sure…" she muttered.

Her whole body language told otherwise – crouched form, diverted eyes and drumming fingers, "You're lying" I spat out venomously. Her innocence was gradually being tainted by her distrust and the strangeness of her loyalty to the creatures of the night.

"He's going through a tough time right now" she continued to defend both Stefan and herself. When I didn't say anything and only stared at her, she hesitantly informed me, "He was compelled to turn off his humanity"

This caught my interest but also piqued my fear and anticipation; "Compelled?" her words lead my thoughts astray. "I'm gonna take a lucky guess and say…Klaus"

Before she could answer, a cold air bit our exposed skin when the door was flung open and Damon was now before me, "How do you know Klaus?" his dark and stormy glare actually trapped me to my seat. His musky cologne invaded my senses, enveloping me in the spicy aroma of his leather and a woodsy scent. A chill trembled down my spine but not out of fear but from…excitement? Anticipation? Pleasure?

I shook this away when shakily attempting my confidence, "Who doesn't know about the Originals?"

"How do you know about the Originals?" Damon asked with an almost sexy smolder in his glazed eyes. I couldn't deny that he was – well…beautiful. His pale complexion contrasted wonderfully on his sleek black tendrils which fell over his piercing blue eyes. Silver specks electrified the intensity of his icy blue orbs which seemed to trap me when a strange hum buzzed in the thick atmosphere.

My dangerous thoughts drove me into becoming defensive as I crossed my arms and leaned back from him, "I've done my research" I gulped.

"So you know how to kill them?" Damon piped up and I caught the hope filling both their eyes.

Part of me wanted to assure her (and Damon) that I wouldn't let them down. Who knew what kind of crap Niklaus had put her and those around her through? Maybe even killed a few people – those faces that had flashed through her mind – he could be the explanation for half – if not all of them.

"You want to kill your own kind?" I was taken aback by this.

He crossed his arms and moved back, peering down at me with perceptive eyes, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just assumed there was some secret family code or something…" he simply narrowed his eyes with a distasteful expression at my words.

"You want to kill vampires" Elena stated.

Whipping my head to her, I dropped the amused smirk and said, "I thought we already established that"

"Well we have some vampires that we need gone" with this, she excitedly hopped off her chair and made her way towards my seat.

Even though I already knew what she was getting to, I still quizzed, "So…?"

"Maybe we can help each other"

**A/N: Like the Avengers…using their powers for the greater good but will Bella agree to whatever Elena has planned?**

**marion-v**** is the one who helped me in explaining this in the best way I can. Bella is a hunter like the Winchester brothers – from Supernatural. Anyway thank you to her and my other reviewers; lis3011, IsobelFrance, Daddys little crazy bitch, lyssmcgrath, psychovampirefreak, Jojo657, vampirelove41, such-a-cruel-contradiction, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Fullofpassion09 9 (last chapter's reviewers) Please continue reviewing. Love hearing what you all think…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maybe We Can Help Each Other

**"Maybe we can help each other"**

**A/N: Thank you all so much. All I can do to show my gratitude is update again. **

"Maybe we can help each other" the hope was now clearly defined in her brightened eyes. She warily looked from me and then back to Damon with a small smile.

I slapped my thigh and laughed, "That is fucking hilarious"

After this, I stood up from my seat and straightened out my jacket, ready to leave but she wouldn't let me go as she desperately latched onto my arm, "Hear me out" she pleaded.

I shrugged her off which made Damon take a step towards us, "We can do this the easy way…"

"I prefer the hard way" this only had him pushing me up against the wall with his arm being pushed onto my neck, cutting off my air supply.

He grinned, "Are you sure?"

Having had enough of his cocky attitude, I twitched my wrist but no stake came through. I tried again but still nothing shot through my sleeve. Looking back up, I stopped trying when I read Damon's knowing grin, his blue eyes sparkled with his mischief.

This only frustrated me as I raised my palm and only waved it only inches away from his form causing the shield to throw him off me. Once I was sure he was off me, I shrugged out of my jacket and allowed it to pool at my feet as I looked down to my hands while ignoring the gasps.

Aside from the shock brought on by the various punctured holes decorating my form, they should have also caught sight of the dark intricate Celtic tattoo that trailed down from my shoulder and down my arm.

Still I continued to ignore them when my eyes swept over my wrists but still found no Velcro strap on either side. Suddenly frantic, I fumbled behind me and failed to find the two stakes that I usually hid. A low growl erupted through me when I reached into the inside of my boots but sadly came up empty handed. No daggers – no stakes and no vervain darts.

Still there was one thing and if he took it…

Patting my pockets, I grew more when I also found they were empty. There was no lighter – no silver lighter with an intricate Celtic design and the familiar engraved name on the back.

It wasn't there.

"Where the fuck are they?"I snarled, feeling myself losing control by the seconds that ticked by.

Damon had already pushed himself up and wasn't doing himself a favor when taunting me, "Play nice and you might get your toys ba-"

He didn't get to finish because I had instinctively reached out my shield and watched when he was thrown back to the kitchen counters, several pieces of cutlery clattering around him. Wrapping the shield around one of the knives, I mentally commanding it's direction and it wasn't long before it flew into my palm.

"Give them back" I warned while my fingers curled around the knife, ready to attack.

"You'll get them back when you put the claws away" he coughed, trying to pull himself up once again.

With great precision, I flicked out my wrist thus throwing the knife out but ended up using my telekinesis to hold it when Elena thought it was a great idea to run in front of him. "Stop! Please stop!" she put her hands out, trying to protect him. Releasing a defeat but shaky breath, I dropped the shield and allowed the knife to fall down, merely inches away from her feet. "Thank you" she gasped.

"I don't know why you saved him" I sent one last glare over her shoulder before pivoting on my step and bending to pick up my discarded jacket.

"Doesn't everyone deserve another chance?" Elena pleaded.

I turned back around and questioned, "And how many chances have you given him exactly?" when she said nothing in reply, I grinned, "That's what I thought…"

Just as I spun back around, Elena shouted to me, "You need to look past your prejudices and learn that not all of them are bad people!" she repeated the same sob story, sounding more like a broken record. "We can help each other" she took hesitant steps towards me, "Please. You seem to be our only hope in getting rid of them – please…" she begged, clasping her hands together. "He's hurt too many people" she gulped and for one more time, pleaded, "Please…"

Jutting out my jaw, I resigned knowing that this was my duty, "I'll help you" I accepted to which she exhaled at but before she could start throwing a thank you party, I added, "On three conditions…"

"We don't need to agree to anything" Damon now had the idea of sounding confident when stepping around Elena so he could look into my stormy glare.

"For one, you have to tell me everything that you know" I started, knowing that it would benefit me in the process, "If I find out something that you already knew…" my eyes moved from both of them, hoping they would get the message as I sternly vowed, "I'm out"

When Elena nodded, accepting this, I continued, "Two, you give me my weapons back and no one can touch them without my permission"

"And three?" Elena was the one to accept yet again while Damon simply rolled his eyes, obviously not appreciating the fact that I was now involved.

"Three" this time, I looked straight past her and onto her so-called savior, "Damon isn't allowed to drink from anyone"

"What?"

I smirked at his angered tone, "Blood bags only" I challenged, waiting for him to back down.

"Excuse me" he was dumbfounded and I could see he was flailing.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I dared, "Shall I limit you to animals instead?"

I waited for him to give up and admit defeat before sending me on my way but surprisingly he backed down and nodded towards Elena. She then turned to me and confirmed that with her own nod.

"Great!" I was now excited, "First things first, we need to decide whether we trust your boyfriend"

Elena sat back down onto the seat and furrowed her eyebrows when looking up at me with a creased forehead, "How do we do that?"

"Try and get his humanity back"

**A/N: So she agreed. Yay! That means she will be sticking around long enough to maybe fall for the Salvatore charm and not try to kill him…Wonder if Damon will abide to the conditions? Review for more… x**


	8. Chapter 8 - Just Give In And Go Home

**"Just Give In And Go Home"**

**A/N: Bella's outfit is on my fanfic blog – link on profile (labeled Bonfire)**

**BPOV**

Elena had filled me in on everything that had happened and I knew that it would be more difficult in killing Niklaus seeing I now learnt that he had broken the curse but I could still do it.

I also learnt that he was not in town but we had the next best thing – his sister, Rebekah.

Still…seeing as we weren't focusing on this at the moment, Damon was the one lucky enough to handle her for the night. However, this would help in observing her and knowing the best way to attack while I tried to focus on Stefan for the rest of the day.

The plan was in place – everything was well thought through and I doubted we would have any mistakes. However, Damon didn't seem to trust me as easily as Elena who had gone as far as offering her clothes to me, "Nothing black seeing as we need you to blend in…" she murmured and handed me the white handbag.

"What about Damon?" I pointed to the brooding vampire leaning on the wall.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Damon's…just Damon"

Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I looked into the bag and said a silent prayer before rushing into the spare guest bedroom and slipping out of my vampire bait clothes.

While changing into the turquoise summer button down vest, my hearing picked up the sound of the door opening before three new voices joined them downstairs.

My anxiety had my rushing through my movements as I stepped into the denim shorts and then put my feet into the black converse. Last but not least, I pulled out the straw fedora and groaned when placing it on my head. It was when I looked in the mirror that I sighed…

_…why was I going through this?_

I could just give in and go home…

…No! That would be wrong…I gave Elena my word – I gave her hope. Plus the idea of being the one to kill Klaus seemed to be the only thing that drove me through the whole thing.

With that last thought, I rushed back downstairs to meet the rest of the gang. My footsteps caught their attention because several heads whipped around to me.

Elena was the first to stand up, "Bella, these are my friends, Tyler and Caroline and Bonnie" she introduced but I ignored the names because I couldn't afford to get attached to any of them.

Walking down, I acknowledged them with a nod, "Werewolf" I spoke when my eyes looked over the dark haired, muscled teen. I took another step, "Vampire" I spoke when remembering Elena's memories. I then looked over the skeptic short girl –also from Elena's thoughts, "Witch" her eyes widened like the rest but I didn't comment when spinning around and looking at Elena, "Quite the Scooby doo gang you've got here"

"You're Isabella" the preppy blonde vampire jumped in front of me with a friendly smile, "The vampire hunter…" I could easily read into the worry tampering her cheery voice.

From the doppelganger's affectionate thoughts, I knew that I could trust the blonde but still my instinct told me to do something else. "Guess she filled you in" my tone was harsher than I meant it to be.

She crossed her arms and retorted, "Right back at you"

"I don't need Elena to tell me what you are" I argued.

"Why are you helping us?" the witch inquired, taking a small step towards me as she continued to try and read me.

"It's my duty" I answered, knowing that this would raise more questions so I added, "Don't ask anything else because that's all you're going to get".

"Your things" Damon spoke, breaking the eerie silence that lengthened with the passing seconds.

I pivoted on my heels and looked onto the table that he nodded to. Flashing him a small smile, I stepped towards the antique table that now had my weapons – lack for better word - lined up.

First thing to pocket was the silver lighter which I put back into the denim jacket I was using. Taking the stakes, I was about to strap them on but realized I wouldn't be able to hide them, "You just had to choose the shorts?"

"Caroline's idea" Elena passed on the blame to the blonde.

"I'm trying to help you blend in" she defended herself.

I pretended to gag, "I feel like a fucking senior"

"Perfect" blondie clapped excitedly, happy to have reached her goal.

Damon was the one to speak this time, "How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough" I smirked but then sighed, "I should be in college right now…" I murmured, "Can't take my stakes" I muttered to myself and leaned over to the far table so I could take the gun instead. Flicking it open, I smiled at Damon when I found the wooden and vervained bullets were still in there. Reaching behind, I tucked it in the band of my shorts and sighed. They would have to do for now…

"Why aren't you?" the werewolf asked.

I groaned and decided to give them some information, "It got tiring after about five hundred times"

They all gasped but it was Damon who voiced what they were all thinking, "You're immortal?" he phrased it like a question but already knew that it was a fact.

"It would seem so huh?" I diverted my stare away from him and looked at the other three, "Are you ready?"

"You sure you can do this?" Damon peeled himself off the wall and strode over to me.

"Being a teenager is too easy" I smiled at the glares that I received from the others as I acted it out in practice, "Urgh FML…so much homework…look at all the cute guys…beer pong, body shots and keg stands" I bobbed my head as I spoke with a wide and sickeningly sweet grin.

"So you're ready?" Damon asked but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I clapped my hands together like Caroline had, "Tots" my reply was met with several distasteful looks and surprisingly Damon's smirk.

"We don't talk like that" Caroline muttered.

"We don't talk like that" I mocked her and neither of them could deny that I nailed it down. "Yep, I'm ready"

**A/N: Okay, she's met the others…next chapter is the bonfire. Please Recommend and review. **


	9. Chapter 9 - He Made Me Doubt Everything

**"He Made Me Doubt Everything"**

**A/N; I am tired of waiting for my laptop. Missed this story too much. If you don't know what happened – my brother spilled hot chocolate all over my laptop. Yes, you heard right. Just my luck huh?**

**Anyway, I missed predators and decided to write out the chapter again and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the delay but blame my brother. On with the show…**

My gaze was closely following Elena's movements, making sure that her so-called 'boyfriend' didn't decide to sink his teeth into her. Even if he did, I wouldn't hesitate in killing him, right in the middle of this party with everyone watching, regardless of the fact that I could be discreet – if I wanted to.

I was about to tune into their conversation when I felt his form press up behind me and an involuntary shiver shuddered down my spine with the close proximity. "Stop looking so serious" he scolded in a whisper that brushed my ear. "You're supposed to be having fun" he added with a more amused tone.

My instinct battled as I felt feelings of desire ripple through me but the more logical part of me wanted to throw his form across the forest.

Tilting my head, I realised how close we were so I took a step back as I glared at him. "I'm supposed to be working" I reminded him.

"By acting like a teenager?" he quipped up, cleverly turning the tables onto me.

I help up the budd in my hand, "Look, I've got a beer". Just for his benefit, I lifted the rim to my lips and drank a large gulp and then added a half-assed, "Whoo"

"Wow, real party girl" he dryly replied but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him while fighting the idea of me liking when he smirked. "Whatever" I replied coolly and crossed my arms as I leaned on the side of the tree bark, my eyes set back onto the happy couple.

Damon didn't seem to get the message because he walked in front of me, pressed a palm next to my head as he leaned in. His shifting movements only clouded my thoughts because his intoxicating scent was distracting me from telling him to step away.

"If you're supposed to be in college, I take it you're nineteen?" he questioned with a burning gaze and I felt eerie under his perceptive stare.

Gulping down the uneasiness and fighting to keep my expression calm and composed as I nodded, "Yeah"

"And immortal?" he guessed.

Distracting myself with another sip of the flat beer, I lowly murmured, "Mmhmm". I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me swoon over him which I suppose he was used to, every time he simply quirked a smirk and did that eyebrow thing.

This time when he leaned in further, I used one hand to hold him back but regretted it when I had the sudden urge to explore his muscled chest.

Thankfully, he got the message and moved a few inches away from my form as he asked, "How old are you?"

"Older than you" I retorted, feeling something between flustered and infuriated. I didn't like the battle that I fought every time I was around him.

He made me doubt…everything.

My trailing thoughts were focused once again when he snapped, "Just answer the question"

"Why are you interrogating me?" I narrowed my eyes at his angered tone. I didn't appreciate people telling me what to do but I knew that I was only mad at myself this time which was why I was ready to use him as a punching bag.

"Well, we're a team now" he joked, "I just want to know more about you". This time, his tone had fallen serious which was also reflected in his icy blue orbs which glazed over when I locked mine with him.

Jutting out my jaw, I barked, "Then return the favour"

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book" he shrugged casually but there was an uncertainty playing within him.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

He remained calm and collected, feigning nonchalance as he nodded, "Ask me anything"

Tapping my chin, I pretended to be thinking of a question but then finally broke the silence with my edged voice. "Then tell me Damon, how do you handle watching the girl you love with your brother?" I smirked to taunt him more while relentlessly adding, "I mean, any other guy would be better – but your brother?" I scoffed but didn't stop there as I continued, "Also, does it hurt more that she looks like your first love?"

The second the words were voiced, I felt like a complete bitch when I caught the hardened expression and cold but hurt glare that he set on me. At that moment, I knew that he couldn't ate me as much as I hated myself for being so cruel to him.

Being cold was required with this job.

In a way, you could argue that the only similarity to vampires – not letting your humanity get in the way.

Before he could respond with a snarky comment that I probably deserved, a young frat boy who thought it was cool to wear his baseball cap backwards, pushed his way between us so he could face me. "Hey babe" he breathed and his breath reeked of alcohol.

I wanted to welcome it because it took my mind of Damon's delicious scent but I found myself yearning for it once again.

"Hi" I replied dryly, not wanting to raise any suspicions because I could see several of his friends giggling as they watched their jock friend hit on me.

"No need to be so cold baby…" he purred, trailing his fingers down my bare arms as he stayed close to me and added, "I just came to talk" he continued to massage my arm but I squirmed away from his touch, ignoring how his face fell. However, he was too drunk to get the message because he continued to whisper, "I was just playing baby"

He was getting on my nerves and I may have raised my voice a little when I took another step away from him. "Well I don't want to play your games"

"Aw, feisty. I like that" he moved in with pursed lips but before I could slap and knee him, he was hauled away.

My eyes focused on Damon holding him by the collar as he angrily snarled, "Listen up quarterback, interrupt me again and I will break your precious throwing arm" his anger flaring as he sarcastically added, "Baby" he then let go of him causing the guy to drop to the floor.

He sounded almost…jealous?

N-no – that couldn't be right.

When the boy had scrambled away - looking a little green may I add - Damon made his way back to me. "You're welcome" he smirked but the hurt was still layering his blue eyes.

I thought about apologising but I knew that would mean something more.

Instead, I was distracted when my eyes caught sight of the blonde vampire in red that was now scanning the area. "Your job?" I quipped.

He followed my line of sight and a wary smirk was plastered when he turned back to me. "Watch me work the Salvatore charm" he winked and walked away from me without another glance.

Much to my disappointment.

Pushing away the past ten minutes, I took Damon's advice and tried to act like a teenager. Which didn't turn out to be too difficult because a group of girls had tittered over to me, all wanting the dirt on the hot guy in leather that had been speaking to me.

When I found that they were leading the conversation, I blanked out and my eyes swivelled over to the Original vampire and Damon.

Seeing how he flirted with her and didn't even give me a backward glance only made me loathe her more. My blood boiled and my fingers tightly gripped the beer bottle when I watched as Damon handed her marshmallow and cozied up to her side by the fire. He also seemed to be whispering sweet-nothings in her ear and she was eating it up.

Not that I didn't doubt it.

Rebekah was known for being an easy target.

She gave into the first guy that showed any interest in her.

It was all very sickening.

How easy it would be to flash over and use my white oak stake o her. Then again, that stake already had someone else's name on it.

I had been so focused on then happy couple that I practically jumped when I heard the loud bang. It was then that I realised Elena and Stefan were no longer with us.

Another resounding bang echoed through the air followed by Elena's whimpered plea.

Everyone else remained oblivious.

Placing my bottle to the side, I chased the sound which led me to a large and deserted parking lot. My eyes scanned the scene and landed on a silver car that was slowly being engulfed by flames. To my horror, I found that Elena and another unrecognisable human were in the car. Stefan was also trapped inside but he wasn't my priority at the moment.

Slipping off my jacket, I approached the car, whirling my jacket to fight against the flames but I still felt them lick at my bare legs and arms.

Fucking shorts!

Once I was close enough, I reached out, ignoring how the metal scalded my fingers and tried to pull. However, there seemed to be some kind of force fighting against my actions. With this, I felt a terrifying chill run through me, causing my nerves to awaken and my muscles to coil, ready for attack.

After several attempts and Elena pleas panicking me, I gestured for them to move back. When they complied, I threw a punch, the force behind it shattered the glass into glittering shards that fell to my feet.

I, then ignored the blistering pain and my bloody knuckles as I hastily reached inside to open the door. Thankfully, it popped open and they began to desperately scramble out of the car.

"I've got him", the other guy took charge of the unconscious Stefan who limply looped his arm around his neck.

I took hold of Elena, shielding her with the jacket and tried to pull her out but it felt like something was stopping her from leaving. The familiar buzz hummed in the air and the hairs at the back of my neck were alerted as cold shivers rippled through me.

Something was wrong.

I exerted all my strength and with a few more tries, I managed to pull her out, both of us crashing onto the ground.

"Run" I choked out and thankfully she didn't need any another words of encouragement as she raced away, probably to check on her boyfriend.

As I tried to push myself up, I felt the ground shake and my thoughts jumble as my vision blurred with the dizziness.

Shaking the weakness away, I hauled myself up, feeling the flames close in. Smoke infiltrating my lungs and this only seem to deteriorate me further.

My muscles were still wavering and just as I waited for the impact of the rocky ground, arms were wrapped around me and I was yanked away. The arms continued to encircle me even as the danger was set apart from me but I still allowed myself to revel in the feeling of being safe. My palms were now placed on my thighs and my head was bowed as I coughed, "Thanks"

Still heaving, I tiredly peeked up to my rescuer who was wearing a small smirk as he answered, "Dark knight, remember?"

As cocky as he sounded, I couldn't help but notice the worry that dithered in his icy blue eyes.

**A/N: Well Bella seems to be conflicted at the moment…who wants them to kiss? Wasn't it nice of Damon to get rid of the frat boy?**

**Next one will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this update – sorry for the wait. **

**Before I forget, I set up a Facebook account - link on profile**

**I'll give out teasers and posted the banners up there too. Would also love to keep in contact with readers and writers so yeah…**

**Also, I have a recommendation which is Torn Heartstrings by Lady Mackenzie Luv – see Damon as a dad instead of Bella's love interest. Awesome twist and great dialogue. Also if you haven't read it – try Deal? It's a ONE-SHOT but I'm sure with persuasion, we can bring Mack to her knees and she'll continue… (pout)**

**Also try vampiregeekxxx's Falling Hard For Him – Klaroline story which I love and I'm sure you will too. **

**Before I go, I want to thank those that have taken the time to PM me (Blueseedfan, Christinarsls, Crazygirl8243, Anastasia Nicole, blueseedfan, NIko'13, Jojo657, Lady Mackenzie Luv, XsanelaX, vampiregeekxxx, iheartjacobblack, Bella-swan11, TheDemonOfTwilight, Amazing Death, MysticEyesx, ReddTwilight, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, NavMen13). Love talking to you guys. **

**It's not only the PM that get to me. I really love your reviews and those who follow the story. They make my day and I probably look like a freak grinning at the laptop when I read them. So thank you to,,,**

**A.K. **

**Adriana Mikaelson**

**Alexitacanada**

**AliceCullen1981**

**Angelsugar**

**Anne Marie Masen**

**ArabellaWhitlock**

**Audrey Noxy**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior**

**Cherokeefox20**

**Christinarsls**

**Daddys little crazy bitch**

**Damon and Deans favorite girl**

**Darbz**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

**DsdVzla xD**

**EclecticKnight88**

**ElluSmile**

**Esie22**

**Fallen28**

**Fullofpassion09**

**Gemini18**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

**Hikada**

**HisSecretLover18**

**IsobelFrances**

**J'adoreSupernatural**

**JoySalvatoreMaslow**

**Judit Salvatore**

**Krystalwinds1990**

**LadaHathaway**

**LittleJ36**

**LittleLadyWhitlock**

**Lonny.9**

**MarionV**

**Mcayln M3iZm3**

**MidsummerNightDreams**

**MimiMcAwesome**

**NicoNepenthe**

**OriginalVampire100**

**PaulinhaEyva**

**Random-Dreaming**

**Rizza.94**

**RobstenLover93**

**Rogue Deciever**

**SHINeeFan23**

**Samantha Mikaelson**

**Sami-Santina**

**Sarmoo123**

**ShoshonaTheRose**

**SissyFaith**

**SkylerBlack**

**SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne**

**SunAndMoon42**

**Sunamer**

**SuperheroChick**

**SwanQueen4055**

**Sweeet-Dreams**

**TawnyC**

**Tialoves1DWAT**

**TickleMeDoeFace01**

**TiggerWinchesterdiAngelo**

**Tiwilightfan023**

**TulaMalfoy**

**VampireCass**

**Veyrona**

**WolfTail Run**

**WrittenWithL0ve**

**XKristinrenee**

**XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**annie200300**

**arlene gallagher**

**beautifulwhiterose**

**betty20ale**

**blueguju**

**blueseedfan**

**booknerdallie**

**brucie0727**

**bruniii19**

**cessysmilez**

**darkdaisy42**

**efwrocks**

**emma1695**

**eveiebrown**

**girlwithabook2000**

**hlwareham**

**iheartjacobblack-13**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**ilovewolves15**

**immortalblossom**

**jaspersmate81**

**jaylyn793**

**jcanderson33**

**justagirloutthere**

**karima loves **

**kelevraxm**

**kim253**

**kittywrite**

**kols-little-assasin**

**kouga's older woman**

**lawrahhjayywhitlock**

**lis3011**

**lovingaunt2012**

**nyxza**

**patronusdust**

**paulswolfgirl2355**

**ramonalisa19**

**rosek28**

**shatzieCMason**

**silverwolf335**

**skyela08**

**sofiecanwrite**

**soul reaper miko**

**such-a-cruel-contradiction**

**tainted-angel21**

**tigger22baby**

**twilightfan1717**

**vampgirl766**

**vampgurlkisses**

**vampirelove41**

**wickedlover87**

**xX KittyKatz Xx**

**xXxElizabeth MikaelsonxXx**

**xoam**

**xoxoSandraa**

**xtubbyx**

**Anyway, I'm going to end this by saying, have a good weekend…**


	10. Chapter 10 - One Day Isabella

**"One Day Isabella"**

For the tenth time, I tried to snatch the cotton ball from his hands but he continuously pulled it away from my reach, adorning a small smirk with every feeble attempt. Like a stubborn child, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted while glaring at him. "I'll be fine. I heal quicker than humans" I snapped petulantly.

"You know, it is scientifically proven that vampire blood is better than Tylenol or any old pain killer" he smirked.

This time, I crossed my legs beneath me but remained tenacious as I shook my head, "I don't need your help" I argued, pushing him away again.

"Clearly" he rolled his eyes at me and didn't make a move to budge as teased, "Probably didn't need my help when you were turning into shish ka Bella - barbecue" he pushed out his lips at the end so I covered them with my palm.

"I already said thank you" I sighed and quickly removed my hand when his tongue poked out. With a grimace, I shook my hand in disgust but couldn't stop myself when voicing previous thoughts. "I have to admit, I am surprised that you even tried to save me"

He shrugged and began his first aid once again, "Well now you owe me" another signature smirk as he dabbed on the cut on my forehead. "Plus, pretty face like yours doesn't deserve to be roasted" he muttered.

This time, I reached up to hold his hand and slowly pulled it down so I could get a good look at his expression. "A-Are you – are you flirting with me?"

He placed his arms on either side of me, quirking up an eyebrow as he challenged, "What if I am?" he leaned in close, his nose only inches away from me as he trapped me with the intensity of his gaze.

"I advise you not to" my reply was curt and abrupt as I pushed myself back a little, creating the necessary distance between us.

When he didn't say anything, I rolled over, trying to get on my feet as I jumped off his bed. Still, he wouldn't let it go because he continued to follow after me, right behind my heels, "Because..." he urged while I picked up my shoes from the floor.

I spun around, taking another step back when I found he was right before me. "I don't fuck with men that love other women" I retorted angrily, silently pleading for him to stop pursuing me. "No, wait – let me rephrase that. I don't fuck men with fangs" I hit his chest with the shoes and whipped back around, trying to head towards the staircase.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" he hissed.

I turned again, raising an eyebrow at his audacity, "Excuse me"

"Let me rephrase" he mocked and I rolled my eyes, "…what did a vampire do to you, to make you hate us all?" he questioned, now searching my eyes for an answer.

"Goodnight Damon" I retorted.

"Diversion" he lowly murmured, tapping a finger to his chin and then his eyes landed back to me once again, "A defence mechanism, I know so well" he claimed and I could tell that behind his joking tone, there was truth behind his teasing words.

I trudged down the stairs but his hand reached out to grab my arm, pulling me back and pushing me onto the wall next to the staircase. Not giving me a chance to argue, he pressed his body close to mine, trapping me between his hands which were placed on the wall to each side. "It's late" he pointed out.

"I can see that"

He dropped one hand to his side. "I'm too tired to drive you"

"I wasn't asking you to" I argued.

Oddly, his fingers trailed down my arm but what was even stranger was the fact that I didn't move away or try and push him away. "You need to rest - heal" he added, peering down at me with a meaningful gleam in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

I crossed my arms and jutted out my jaw, "I'm not staying in your room"

"Then pick another" he continued to argue his case and when he saw me part my lips, ready to put up a fight, he hastily added, "Just until you heal"

Falling back onto the wall, I silently deliberated "Lead the way"

I ignored the victorious grin that he flashed me.

**-XxxxxX-**

After looking through Caroline's clothing selection, the most modest was a grey and white striped camisole and cherry red cotton shorts. My hair was now damp after the much needed shower. It was slightly curly as I'd simply towel-dried it, not bothering to blow dry it.

As I fell back onto the bed, the door was swung open and in strode Damon as if he owned the place – yes I know he does own the place but still…

"How's the guest?" he questioned, "Room isn't too hot? Too cold?" he joked and I knew that even if I complained – not that I needed to – he would probably tell me to suck it up.

"Its fine" I nodded.

He sidled his way to the bed and fell down on the edge next to me, "We make a great team" he remarked but I simply kept quiet, braiding my ponytail. "Aw come on, admit it" he nudged my side playfully and I fought against the smile as he continued, "Admit it, you're starting to like me" he added in a sing-song voice.

"I'm tolerating you" I maintained my stony features.

Clearly not pleased with my broken walls remaining unperturbed, he sighed, "Whatever you say" he slumped his shoulders in defeat but the determination in his eyes didn't fade out. "Un Isabella Giorno" **(One day Isabella)** he breathed, "un giorno" he repeated with a shake of his head.

"You can keep dreaming"

Still, he didn't make a move to leave but twisted around to look at me, placing one hand on the side of me, "Oh I will" he vowed.

Once I was done with my hair, I let the ponytail fall down my shoulder and glared at him, "You can leave or I can throw you out" I warned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If you have any nightmares or just can't sleep…" he paused at the doorway and leaned, "…you know where my room is"

I scoffed but silently confessed that I didn't want to kill him as much...

Of course, my hatred for their kind still raged but not as much for Damon. I tried to pretend that it was because of Elena and deny the nagging thought that it was because of something more.

The weight of the whole day and my erratic mind had me exhaling and falling back onto the comfort of the pillows. A small creak was sounded with my whole form landing on the bed, so I reached across me and switched off the lamp that held the only glow in the room.

A relaxed sigh left me and I prepared for the peaceful slumber that would help in reviving my body.

Once my phone vibrated, I whipped out my hand, snatching it from the bedside table and pressed the home button, seeing the screen light up with an unsaved number but I didn't need a name to tell me who it was. Reading the simple message was more than enough.

**I miss you.**

**Come back to me.**

After a lengthy minute, I reached up to tap at the message box causing the keyboard to emerge.

What felt like endless hours, ended up being only seven minutes, of me simply staring at the small screen of the Samsung as I waited for something - anything. Silently hoping that the letters would form some kind of sentence – maybe even one word. However, nothing seemed right and no words that materialised seemed comprehensible.

Tired and exasperated, I set the phone back down and rolled over, pulling the duvet over my head as I waited for the sleep to steal me away.

**A/N: Who is texting Bella? Review your suggestions…**


	11. Chapter 11 - I Can Handle Anything

**"I can handle anything"**

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviewers and it was nice to hear what you all thought. Many of you guessed Jacob and a few guessed Edward…hmmm (that's all you get). Well you also get this longer update to say thank you…**

Finally.

A shower.

Something I had been in desperate need of. Just a few moments to focus on how the hot water cascaded down my skin and unknotted my taut muscles. The peaceful silence was greatly welcomes to engulf the wild and thoughts that roamed through my restless mind.

Using one of my hands. I pushed my wet tendrils away from my face and made a move to reach for the shampoo. My movements were abruptly stopped when a more tanned and masculine hand grabbed it before me. "Allow me"

His voice sent several emotions to erupt within me but I easily chose to rely on the safety of my anger. "What the hell?" I screamed and frantically reached up to cover my bare chest.

In response to my outrage, he simply tilted his head to the side and addressed me with an appraising nod. His icy blue eyes darkening to a dangerous midnight that was glazed with lust and need.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled at him, bewildered by the strangeness of the forwardness. All the while as I glared at him, I formed different ways I would kill him.

My hatred was lost on Damon, who remained content with a smirk on his lips as he teased me. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes" I mumbled but nodded frantically, willing my star to focus on anything but his...package.

"Are you sure?" his fingers were suddenly trailing down my naked back and I fought against the excited trembles. To help with my stubbornness, I bit down on my bottom lip so that a pleasures moan wouldn't escape me. "Stop fighting me" he huskily murmured against my ear before trailing kisses up my shoulder and then up he side of my neck. "I know you want me," he whispered and massaged up my arms while nipping at my earlobe so he could croon, "And you know that I want you" his huskiness erased my morals and I found my trembling hands were slipping down.

A shaky gasp left me and I couldn't control myself when spinning around and wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling his lips to my defeated ones.

Rather than my pent up lust being satiated with the passionate kiss, I only found myself left wanting more. Still, at least I had the right state of mind of not completely giving him control by pushing him onto the far wall of the glass cubicle.

His palm slipped down to grip my thigh and then lift it to hitch it around his own.

This time the gasp that left my lips had my eyes snapping open as the dream faded away.

My breathing was heavy and I could still taste him on my lips and feel his touch under the thin cotton material. Beads of perspiration now rolled down my forehead and then trickled down my neck.

"Good dream?"

The sleep and it's dream faded with the words as I realised he had manipulated my sleep. The feeling of betrayal with how he had disregarded my free will angered and frustrated me.

Once I realised that yesterday's pain was no longer numbing my limbs, I took advantage of my healed body and flexed my once deadened muscles so I could whip around to land on his chest. My legs were trapping his body between my thighs as I pinned him down.

The knife under the pillow was drawn and now pushed up against his neck.

I ignored how my skin flushed when pressed up against him or how inappropriate it was to straddle his form. I ignored how his gleaming orbs now shadowed with the unfulfilled lust, following the dream.

My distracted thoughts gave him the chance to sit up, cradling my form while he chuckled at my actions.

All this energy was then shot through my angered actions that were too quick for him to stop.

The knife that had once been in my grasp was now dug inches away from his heart, making him growl his anguish. "Try that again and I won't miss" I hissed venomously and rolled off his form.

"Got that" he choked out.

**-XxxxxxX-**

While Damon changed, I had taken it upon myself to hunt for breakfast in his very well stocked kitchen. However, I wasn't in the mood for anything big so I settled for a bowl of Cap' n Crunch. I was surprised to even find it in a vampire's home but didn't question it.

Damon strode down, finding me perched on the counter while slurping down the rest of the milk.

He was still a bit down as a scowl replaced his usual cocky grin. I took advantage of the situation and innocently smiled at him. "Morning" I greater him cheerfully but I may have also lost control over myself and my curious gaze may have fallen down to his naked chest. Thankfully, he didn't catch me as I quickly looked away from him and down to the table where my phone was.

I had tried to convince myself that I should get a new one but then I convinced myself that it was a waste of money. Although, deep down, I knew it was because I didn't want to lose touch with my old somewhat normal life.

"Penny for your thoughts" he leaned on the counter next to me.

I forced a pleasant smile and tried to shake off the involuntary instinct of staking him. Then again, his pretty face did help in keeping me in check.

"Nothing important" I bowed my head and swirled the sugary milk in my bowl with the silver spoon. As I could still feel him watching me, I tried to distract him with the safe subject of business. "Did you lock him up?"

"Yep" he breathed and took a spoonful of the cereal which made me smile. When he looked back up, I masked it with a composed expression, listening as he said, "Stefan is in his own personal torture chamber. All tied up and ready for you" he winked and I rolled my eyes at how quickly he changed his demeanour. "Kinda kinky if you think about it" he taunted, eating another spoonful.

Sexy-dirty minded Damon was never far away...but I found I liked that.

"Maybe I can have a turn after?" He called out to me when I stood up to go to the sink.

Pushing away the image that began to manifest, I walked around his form and bent down to press my lips to his ear. "Oh I don't think you could handle me" I grinned victoriously when he shuddered in anticipation.

Not saying another word to voice my happiness, I made quick work of washing my bowl but paused when I felt the air shift, before having him pressed up behind me. "I can handle anything you dish out" he retorted with an underlying vow.

I spun around and arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

He nodded eagerly and crossed his own arms. "I think it will be you, that won't be able to keep up"

It did not go unnoticed how he seemed to be making a promise. Somehow in his thoughts he had decided that we would hook up.

Thankfully the diversion that was Elena's approaching footsteps willed me away from his side.

She entered the room and grew side eyed when taking in our presence. "morning" she smiled sweetly.

I acknowledged her with my own smile. "Morning Elena"

Her eyes were torn away from Damon and then onto me as she completed a silent assessment. "You're healed" she exclaimed and glanced warily at Damon.

"Another perk" I replied.

She accepted this and let whatever thought in her head drop. She then focused on pouring herself a cup of coffee and asking, "So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm gonna shower, get dressed and pick out my whips and chains before going down to spend time with your boyfriend"

Her priceless expression had me giggling and Damon chuckling into his cereal. "Stefan is so lucky" he said.

This time it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes but I drew in her attention with my order. "Eat up. I'm gonna go get shower"

Damon perked up and set his food aside. "I'll come with you" he offered.

I spun around, halting my steps and placed my hands on my hips, questioning him with my raise brows. "To show you how it works" he explained innocently but the glint in his eyes told me he was thinking of the dream.

I narrowed my eyes at him as a warning. "Sure"

**-XxxxxxX-**

The shower was shorter than usual because it became too fucking difficult to forget about the dream. Every time, I reached for the shower gel or the shampoo, I kept expecting him to pop up. My paranoia had me looking over my shoulder every five seconds – both hoping and dreading that Damon would be there.

It was when I got back to the room that the thoughts disappeared as I realised I only had Caroline's clothes. Memories of the flashing pinks and flower patterned clothing had me backing away from the shopping bags.

No way in hell.

I no longer had the reason to blend in.

Tightening the towel around me, I took a deep breath and walked towards Damon's room.

I didn't even have to knock because the door was suddenly flung open, revealing him, now dressed in a black crisp shirt and dark jeans.

Drawing in another calming breath, I simply reminded him in two words. "My car?" I questioned and then stood still waiting patiently. Still he made no move to answer me as he was now blatantly and shamelessly staring at my legs. His hooded gaze then moving upwards to my dripping hair so I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable and conflicted. "Tell me you did not leave my baby in Seattle"

He blinked for a few seconds before meeting my angered gaze. "Relax, brought it down - it's in the garage" he replied nonchalantly.

"Take me" I ordered.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me another once over. "Now?"

"I am not wearing Caroline's clothes again" I exclaimed, clinging onto my towel.

He smirked but then shrugged in compliance as he began to lead the way down the staircase and then through the back door.

The second we stepped outside, I smiled at the feel of the warm sun rays dancing on my skin and drying up the straying droplets. The heated sunlight burning on my bare shoulders as my white fluffy slippers padded down the rocky land. We continued to walk down a short path surrounded by towering trees until we arrived at a somewhat large garage.

There were three cars that were covered up but mine was parked proudly at the front.

It was new.

After my Chevy died, I had replaced her with the same make. A '67 Chevrolet Camaro in a sleek and classic black with silver accents.

I raced to it with a gleeful grin and opened the back door. i had to reach down to pull out the two duffel bags that I had discreetly tucked under the seats.

As I was still pissed at him, I didn't show any gratitude but chose to race back to the house but still heard as he called out to me. "You're welcome"

Once I was upstairs, I stripped away the white towel and lathered myself in the strawberry lotion before getting dressed.

Thankfully, I had no need to go hunting today so I kept it simple with a red tank and dark skinny jeans. Leaving the boots behind, I chose the black chucks and then pulled my hair into a professional ponytail.

Before leaving, I picked up the silver light and took the blue duffle bag and began to trail down the stairs, only to find that Damon was there waiting for me. "So this is what you look like when you're not in vampire hunter mode?"

I didn't really know how to reply to that so I walked into the kitchen where Elena was currently absent. I then placed the duffel bag onto the table but before I could unzip, he was there behind me again. "I like it" he uttered.

"Well good for you" I gritted, angry at how I wanted to melt into him.

With an angry huff, I set to the task and began to take out the necessary contents, smiling when I came across a pack of camels.

I pulled out out and placed it between my lips, using the lighter, I set it alight. A relaxed sigh left my lips when I blew out the smoke between parted lips. However, the brief state of peace was torn away when he cigarette was yanked from my lips. When I snapped my eyes open, Damon was using his fingers to extinguish it before flicking it into the bin. "Not in my house" he scolded me.

I would've screamed or even thrown something at his head it Elena decided to saunter in. "You ready?" She spoke, looking up at Damon.

"For what?" I quipped.

"Meeting up with Ric" she answered, eyeing Damon and the looking back at me. "He who was with us yesterday" she reminded me.

I recalled the handsome older-ish guy who had helped drag Stefan and Elena out. "Ric?" I tried out the name, hoping it would stick – for future references. Plus, it was nice to know that Elena also associated with humans.

"Alaric" she clarified and I smiled at the name but also didn't miss the frown from Damon.

Which he quickly erased and then stood to grab his car keys off the counter. I expected him to disregard me but was surprised when he threw them at Elena. You go on" he winked at me. He didn't realise that both me and Elena were stunned by his words as he simply continued. "I need to make sure Buffy knows where she's going" he smirked in my direction, oblivious to the obvious.

Elena was stunned and hurt and I-

I was...pleased?

**A/N: Damon is choosing someone else over Elena? That is breaking news. Still holding out for the kiss? What did you think of Damon's little trick with the dream?**

**If you want to read a few one-shots with unusual pairings that I don't usually do (suggestions made by readers) I have posted them up on my fanfiction challenge. Well other ideas too. **

**Anyway, Au Revior and have a good day/night :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Stop Trying

**"Stop Trying" **

**A/N: It's about time - I know. **

The loud resounding creak of the metal cellar door made me wince. It's loud echoing sound destroying my eardrums for what felt like the hundredth time today.

My gaze fell onto the crumpled form on the chair and a sadistic smile slowly curved my lips up. "You are so frustrating" I chuckled.

"Then why - w-why don't you give up?" he croaked out.

Just to antagonise him, I picked up the wooden vervain-laced bullets and slipped them into the

The sound he had familiarised with had him snapping his head up and I read the ignited fear breaking through his green eyes.

"1917" I clicked the gun and heard his sharp in stake of breath. "It's was definitely your year" I venomously spat out and raised my gun, targeting his shoulder and finally firing.

Once the bullet sunk through his skin, screamed out his anguish and thrashing in his seat, growling and hissing. The clinking sounds of his chains crashing onto the wooden chair as he tried to escape.

"I watched you" I readied my 1836 Colt and pointed it towards his left thigh this time. "...Work your way through your Monterrey" I barked when the memories assaulted me and led me to fire again.

Yet again, he howled in anger and pain, wriggling but the chains were only burning him more. "GET IT - GET IT OUT!" he demanded and I smiled, crossing my arms and stalking towards him.

"Don't be such a baby" I bent down so I could meet his stormy rage-filled eyes. To anger him more, I placed my hand on his leg making him growl again. "You think this is pain?" I scoffed. "I walked through down a street in Conchello and all I could smell was blood; all I could see was blood" I spat and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. "Bodies piled on top of each other" I reminded him of his past. "You didn't care if it was a woman or a man, a child or someone's grandfather"

"S-sta - stalking me?" he gasped, his voice breaking with both pain and regret. His chest heaving as he bared out his fangs.

"Oh no, Monterrey was a hunter's dream" I forced a weak smile but it faltered with my disgust.

Not able to help it anymore, I stood up and threw my gun into my duffel bag. Tears threatened to spill as the memories pounded in my thoughts; the scarring images making the headache only more prominent.

I then rifled through it and pulled out the new ropes. I grabbed the vervain and began to pour it onto the ropes. Just out of spite, I added more than what was necessary.

"Wait - Isabella" he pleaded.

"It's Bella" I amended and crouched down again, gripping his hand and wrapping the new ones.

As I reached onto the other side, his hands gripped my wrist and pulled me, stopping my movements as I felt his hypnotising gaze lock with mine. I felt the pull as he began to reel me in, "You are going to let me go"

"Nice try" I smirked and wriggled myself free, laughing as he pouted and bowed his head, giving in to the rough touch I had on him.

He bit down on his lips and tried to fight against the screams which only released into troubled whimpers.

I ignored his pain.

**-XxxxxX-**

Damon's car was a dream - not that I would tell him that.

He said he had things to do but I think he had a soft spot inside of him that didn't enjoy seeing his brother being tortured.

Hopefully the house would be empty and I could make a few phone calls and send a few e-mails. I'd closed myself off for two years and I was sure that they were getting worried.

With that thought, I pushed the car door open and jumped out. I then jogged towards the door and slowed the pace when I heard distinct clattering. This was then followed by a low groan and someone's shuffled footsteps.

I quickly opened the door and rushed inside, freezing when I was met with the sight of Damon. Like his brother, he was tied up to a chair and had a stake through his stomach.

I felt the air shift behind me but when turning around, I was knocked down.

I pushed my hair out of the way, wanting to see my attacker before obliterating whoever the fuck it was pinning me down. "Bells?"

Well there goes my revenge plan...

"Mason?" I rasped in surprise as I was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

He smiled, "Bella" he said again and stood up, holding out a hand to help me up too. Once I was standing, he pulled me and wrapped his arms around me, twirling me around on the spot.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still tied up" Damon called out from the living room.

We broke apart and I craned my head to see the metal chains and vervained ropes trapping him. "Nice work" I complimented, clearly impressed by his work.

"Learnt from the best" he leaned down to kiss my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Somehow, it felt odd.

There was something cold and surreal about his touch. It unnerved me to no end that I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You feel..." I slipped my fingers down to lace them through his, "different..." I sighed with the shiver that ran through me.

"Different?" He frowned.

My fingers now trailed up and I rested my hand over his chest where his heart should be pounding but heard nor did I feel anything.

"Well it's a good a time as any to say..." he passed and flickered his eyes towards the chained up vampire before turning to me and saying, "I'm dead"

I fought back my grief, my anguish and my anger as I clenched my fist and took a step back. "Then how are you here?" I gritted with a gulp.

"I don't know" he shook his head and then turned back to Damon. "But I'm planning on making the most of it" he smirked evilly, a new look that I had never seen before.

Soon enough, the dots were connected and I was now blurred in front of Damon, grabbing him by his neck and glaring down at him. "You killed him?"

"Collateral damage" he sneered with no apologetic tone at all. He lacked remorse and seemed proud of his actions which is what made me slap him again.

With one last disgusted glare, I turned around and walked back to Mason, "You wanna go for a drink?" I forced a smile, masking away the conflicting thoughts that rippled through me.

"Helloooo..." Damon sang, "Still here" he reminded us and I had to cross my arms to stop myself from going back and finishing the job.

"I was having fun" Mason pretended to pout.

"We can still have fun" I reminded him with a smile.

He returned in and started to back away, "Meet you in the car" he laughed and sped out of the house.

Once he was gone, the happiness I had been gripping onto slipped and I fell back into top desperation for rationality and control.

My steps were slow and calculated as I stared at him in disbelief and confusion. "I don't even know why I bothered" I muttered to myself and frowned at why I was so upset about this.

"Hey, I didn't know he was like your boyfriend" he tried to defend himself.

This time, I stormed over to him and gripped the side of the chair. "I doubt that would've made a difference" I barked and tried not to break the chair with my tightening grip.

"Maybe..." He smirked and I growled again which only made the smirk widen. "What does it matter to you?" He suddenly snapped with am strange expression, "So, he is your boyfriend" he added when I said nothing.

"So what if it was?" I retorted and caught the anger that flared in his now icy eyes. His hardened features read an emotion that I knew too well because I had faced it many a time.

Damon was jealous.

I couldn't handle with that.

I didn't want to deal with that.

H-he killed one of my friends and he was a vampire.

I couldn't deal with him.

"Stop trying!" I yelled at him and slammed my hands back onto the chair, leaning so I could glare at him. "Just stop trying with me!" I pleaded through my shout and then moved back, away from him.

"It's not gonna happen" I added and left.

**A/N: Ohh...hit you with the heavy. Frustrating girl isn't she? Who would have given into Damon by now? What did you think of Bella's torture - too much?**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. Read every single one and decided that I just had to update. Hope you enjoyed this and know that it only happens because of you.**


	13. Chapter 13 - You Keep Saving Me

**"You Keep Saving Me"**

**A/N: Thank you all for being so kind and wonderful with your reviews. Most of you wishing for a kiss but be patient.**

**Recap - Mason's back and Damon's jealous while Bella is...Bella. Read on...**

**BPOV**

"Bullseye" I exclaimed, laughing when I caught his grimace as he looked at the dart on the red. "You still suck" I teased him and sat on the pool table.

He shrugged his defeat and made his way towards me. "You can't exactly blame me. I wasn't exactly able to practice" he said, reminding me once again that he was dead.

"So what do you do - on the other side?" I mumbled, already fearing his answer.

He fiddled with the dart and kept his eyes down. "Not much" he replied with another nonchalant shrug. "It's pretty boring" he sighed and peered at me. "We can see you though" he said and I drew in the cold air.

"You watch?" I pushed myself from the pool table and pretended to be interested in taking the other darts off the board.

His footsteps drew in closer to me. "Sometimes" Mason replied.

"Did you ever..." I trailed off, knowing that he would understand what I meant.

He leaned on the wall next to me and nodded. "I did" he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest and continued to sought out my diverted gaze. "I came to check up on you in Phoenix" he revealed, knowing that was what I was asking.

"When was that?" I gulped nervously, already knowing the answer with her ominous tone.

"I saw what happened" he was now standing behind me, placing a comforting hand onto my shoulder. "I wish I could-"

"Don't" I wriggled out from his hold and went back a few feet from the dart board, forcing myself to focus on the game once again.

I didn't want his words to bring me back to that fateful day. I did not want his apologies to trigger the memories and the smell that was somehow branded into my mind.

"There you go again" he followed me, his voice now stern. "Shutting me out" he elaborated, refusing to look away from me. "I wanted to help her" he revealed and I could already feel the boxed thoughts attempting to break free.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head, fighting it off. "Don't blame yourself" I murmured, bringing arm up to throw another dart - somehow missing the red.

Once again, his hand was on me but this time resting on the small of my back. "I don't" he whispered, leaning in close to add, "And I hope you don't either"

When I looked up, I internally groaned at the concern that iced his green eyes. "Can we just play darts?" I attempted to sidetrack him again.

"Let me buy you a drink first" he broke into a grin, trying to relive the past few happy moments we'd had.

"Heineken" I called after him when he walked away.

I turned back to the dart board and was ready to throw again but my body grew aware of the new person standing behind me. Somehow, I already knew that it was him.

"Mind telling me how the hell he's alive?" Damon questioned, not moving from behind me.

"I don't know" I shrugged because at the moment I didn't care. I had my friend back and I wasn't going to waste time questioning it. "Maybe the witch got her wires crossed" I offered.

Someone else appeared on my other side and I turned to the left, recognising the guy - Ric? He was the one who'd helped Stefan out of the fire. "Nice to see you again" I greeted.

"You too" Ric replied. "You look...healed" he smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks? I guess" I shrugged.

Damon now materialised before me, braking my stare with who was somehow his friend. "Let me guess? He wants revenge?" he snapped.

"Can you blame him?" I challenged, trying to fall back into the conversation.

"No,but he'll have to get in line" he growled with blue eyes darkening to a dangerous shade.

I wasn't scared but I did feel something...something that made me want to squirm from his stare...to hide away from his penetrating gaze.

Guilt?

Why should I feel guilty?

Sure, our last conversation wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, but I told him the truth.

I wanted - no - needed him to stop trying.

"I just want you to apologise" Mason appeared, holding out the bottle for me, which I easily accepted but broke into laughter. Alaric joining me as we were both amused with Damon Salvatore giving an apology.

That would be the day.

"I'm serious" Mason insisted.

Damon crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. "Haven't you got other priorities?" he asked. "Like...I don't know - looking for your nephew who is now a hybrid minion?" he suggested dryly.

"Tyler's the reason I'm here" Mason answered with a hard edge to his tone.

"Sorry to disappoint but no help there" Damon replied and took my beer, gulping some down but stopped when I slapped his arm. "Not while Klaus is alive anyway" he retorted, smirking at me before looking back at Mason again.

I looked down at my beer bottle, the top now wetted by his lips but for some reason, that didn't bother me.

"What if you found a weapon that could kill him?" Mason captured our attention and I looked up to him, curious and perplexed.

"There is n- what do you know?" Damon was still dubious.

Mason crossed his arms and smirked again, happy to know he had our attention. "You're gonna have to apologise"

After releasing a long sigh and then lengthening the silence, he relented. "Sometimes I do things that I don't have to" Damon glared at the ground as he ran through what was supposed to be a heart-felt apology. "Killing you was one of those things" he added.

"Good enough"

**-XxxxxxX-**

After a while, we managed to get a half-assed apology from Damon and we were now walking through the Lockwood cellar. A place that was not foreign to me.

Back in 1870-something, I had helped one of the Lockwood ancestors during their shift. However, as we took more turns, I was surprised by just how big the place was.

"You still hold Florida's university's record time for keg stand?" Mason distracted me and I blinked up to him.

"What about you? Was your beer pong king title stripped?" I asked with a small smirk, which he mirrored.

"No one could beat a champ like me" he beat his chest with his free hand because the other was holding a small lantern. "So Damon, did you go to college?" he inquired.

"Too many times" Damon lazily replied and I was now curious as to what the story was behind his disgust.

I turned around to read his expression. "Really? What did you study?" I quipped, surprising the both of us with my excitement, which was soon short-lived.

"Sorority girls..." he smirked and I turned back around, instantly disgusting but a part - a very small part of me was slightly turned on. "So what is this weapon we're supposed to be looking for?"he called to Mason.

"The old Lockwood family knew about some secret weapon that could kill an original vampire" Mason answered, waving the lantern about as we went down another creepy tunnel.

We then came up to another narrower opening and Mason stopped, gesturing for us to go in. "Well then, Damon go on" he offered.

"You first" Damon snapped.

Mason arched an eyebrow and sourly asked, "You still think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"It might've crossed my mind"

I rolled my eyes at their petty banter. "Children" I scoffed and walked inside, pushing a large rocky boulder aside on the way. We then continued down but had to stop again as there was a dead end ahead and two paths.

Without a second thought, I confidently walked towards the right path.

"Why right?" Mason asked.

I smiled to myself at the weakness of my joke. "It's always right"

"Ha ha" both he and Damon mocked me.

"Well, I thought it was f-" my words were cut off with my guttural growl when several spikes dug into my flesh but not dangerously close to any of the vital organs. "Argh" I growled, hissing and clenching my teeth as I drew in sharp hollow breaths.

"Bells?" Mason raced towards me but Damon was quicker.

He broke them off and I was surprised at his gentle touch when pulling me out from the pain. I collapsed onto him, hating the familiarity of him taking care of me, "You keep saving me" I gritted as the searing pain burnt my skin and the anguish spread through my veins.

"You're welcome" he smirked down at me and then lifted his wrist with a glint in his blue orbs. "Blood?" he offered.

I rolled off him and gripped the rough rock, pushing myself back up as I heaved."N-no" another gasped breath shook me. "It's alright" I shook my head. "I'll...um...ah...I-I'll heal s-soon" I hated my stammering but I was pleased to feel the wounds being healed this time.

Mason was now breaking down the rest of the spikes with the shovel. Once he was done, he turned to us. "Why don't you wait here a-"

"I'm fine" I promised with a tight-lipped smile as I straightened up. As OI took one step, my body betrayed me and I wobbled. Before I could hit the ground, Damon had his arm wrapped around the waist and helped me through.

"I'm already healing" I pushed him away and walked ahead again, pushing past Mason. "Anymore booby traps I need to be worried about?" I asked in frustration.

"Can't be sure" he answered honestly.

I clutched my stomach, feeling the blood that stained the t-shirt I wore, stumbling forwards so I used my free hand to hold the wall.

"You don-"

"I'm fine" I barked at Damon.

Nonetheless, I was touched that he cared, even after my bitch fest previously.

We walked on, me in the lead while Mason and Damon followed closely behind.

"Bella doesn't like people helping her" Mason whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the deal with you? I killed you. I stuck my fist through your chest and ripped your heart out out of your chest" Damon exclaimed and I growled under my breath at his confession. "There is no way this whole trust thing act is real" he accused.

"We are all alone on the other side. We watch people that we left behind and regret every decision that led us where we are" Mason explained and I frowned, not liking the idea of him being so depressed. "Look I can't change what happened to me but maybe I can help Tyler" he said and then lowered his voice when he added. "and Bella"

I wondered what he meant by that but was distracted with Damon's voice. "I thought she didn't like people helping her" he threw his words back at him.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't need it" Mason replied. "You know, you're both very alike" he added and I grimaced at the thought.

That was exactly what I did not need.

I didn't want to hear him list our similarities or how we should care for each other...blah, blah, blah.

"Why don't you girls hug it out and I'll go on the weapon search" I sarcastically said and pushed myself up another rock, walking through again. This time with greater ease.

Mason simply chuckled at my irritation and followed in after me. The low glow of the lantern cast strange distorted shadows around the new opening.

"Aw come on" Damon growled and we stopped, turning around to see him still standing a foot away from us.

"What? What is it?" I hissed.

He scowled at my tone and tried to push in. "I can't get through" he answered, trying again but it was like some shield was holding him back. "It's like I'm not invited in" he said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Then we're in the right place" I countered, walking further down and glancing around and my eyes zoned onto the white markings on the dark wall. "Mason pass me the-"

What I wanted clattered on the ground and I whipped back around to confirm what I feared.

There, on the ground lay the lantern with one glass pane smashed.

"What happened?" Damon called to us.

I walked back into his view, the lantern now in my hands as I sadly lowered my head. "He's gone" I stated numbly, still yet to feel the shock of having lost my friend.

"I'm...I-I'm sorry"

**A/N: Damon apologised?! Bella is starting to feel some attraction to our beloved bad boy? Mason is gone - sad/happy?**

**Oh and Mason knows something about Bella's past - any theories?**


End file.
